There is a technique called generic object recognition that specifies the name of an object shown in an image. As an example of generic object recognition, an image features extraction device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below. This device generates features that characterize the content of an image based on the co-occurrence of local features in a peripheral region, which is a local region, of feature points detected from frame image data.